Patient
by Aijou Itazuki
Summary: Soon, I felt myself feeling affection towards that little boy. The one that almost never left that room. He always looked out the window, wanting to run and jump like the rest of them. But he couldn't, Having cancer makes you unable to be like.. a normal person. Like me.


Hii Minnaaaa~! I'm back! I finished my TGY fanfiction and its the turn of this one :PPP I hope you'll enjoy this story and learn from it even though this is a heart-breaking one..

Warning: Unhappy-ending but it'll be worth your time...

Summary: Soon, I felt myself feeling affection towards that little boy. The one that almost never left that room. He always looked out the window, wanting to run and jump like the rest of them. But he couldn't, Having cancer makes you unable to be like.. a normal person. Like me.

On with the Story !

Soon, I felt myself feeling affection towards that little boy. The one that almost never left that room. He always looked out the window, wanting to run and jump like the rest of them.

Akashi's POV

I stepped into the usual dull white room of number 15.

"So Tetsuya, how are we feeling?" I greeted cheerfully. I'm a doctor, so I should always try to cheer my patients up. The boy turned his fragile head towards me and smiled weakly. His light blue eyes were full of pain.

"Not so good, Akashi-kun," he whispered. His pain was probably on a level of 8.

I nodded to Kise Ryouta, a nurse.

"Go get Shinatrou, and tell him to get morphine for Tetsuya," I instructed.

He nodded and went out of the room quickly. I looked at my patient.

Kuroko Tetsuya... he was first brought here about 5 years ago. He had cancer, but this cancer was already in a late stage. There was no helping it. He would soon die. This Hospital obviously can only slow down the cancer right now, not stop it. Right now, this boy is 21.

"Ne, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya whispered. I went to his side.

"Yes?"

"Am I... am Igoing to die...soon?" he murmured. My eyes widened.

"Now now, Tetsuya, if you think like that, it'll come true you know! I said nervously. My heat almost stopped when he said that.

"Hm."

Did he want to die? That was such a strange though... wanting to die... I couldn't imagine it.

" Akashi, here's the morphine." Shinatarou announced. I nodded. He injected it into Tetsuya's arm. He winced slightly, but soon relaxed. The morphine was helping to ease his pain. I stroked his hair to make him relax.

"There, there, you'll be fine." I soothed. He smiled at me, this time, more strongly. I smiled back. I had to admit. He was cute. I had to leave now though.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours to check up on you again. Press the button if you need anything." I instructed. He nodded. I don't know what came over me, but I bent down and kissed his forehead. He looked surprised but then kissed my cheek.

"Tahnk you...for what you do for me.." he murmured before I left.

(Later in Akashi's office)

"Aka-chin, I'm sorry if the noodles are soggy!" Atsushi, the one who delivers my food apologized.

"Atsushi, I know you you are but I don't think lies about the time is a good excuse." I sighed.

"But its true Aka-chin!"

"Well, I'm not sure what to say." I gave him the money and he left. As I started eating, I thought about that kiss. I mean, sure, I care for him like a patient. But why would I want to kiss him? I don't get it. I still... lied it though.

Thinking back even further, I thought about why I had become a doctor. The answer is easy.

I did it for Mom.

Since I was a child, I am living with just my mother after Father had an affair and left us. But it didn't affect my mom that much because she told me she has to be strong and I also need to. She's usually smiling, in a white dress and her long red hair down, with a crown of daisies on her head. Her bicolored eyes were always sweet and gentle. We were never apart.

Until that day...11 years ago... I'll never forget it.

I was walking with her back home from the grovery store. It was about 2 in the afternoon, a Saturday. She wore a pink jacket and scarf, a red skirt with black and sandals I bought for her birthday. I wore a white shirt, white jacket, black jeans and polished shoes. We were talking and laughing when I noticed akid.

"Aw.. Are you lost little kid?" I called, beckoning it with my hand. It turned to look at me when that fateful car came roaring down the street. It was about to hit the kid. Those next moments would be trapped in my memory forever.

My mom dropped her bags and ran to save the kid. I yelled at her to come back and dropped my things to run after her. She picked the child and I was about to reach her when-

.

.

.

A loud honk, blaring lights and the front of the car were my last sights before I was hit. I remember I almost grabbed my mom's hand , as if I could save her that way. Then nothing.

"Boy, are you alright? Can you hear us?" a gruff voice had asked me. It seemed so far away..

"I.." I chocked. My right eye was killing me. There was something sticky on my face. I couldn't see.

"He's responding! Give him some oxygen!"

A mask was put over my mouth, and I sucked in the air. It felt nice in my body, light and cool.

"Are you alright? You hurt anywhere?"

"My right eye..hurts.."

"I can see that. Thankfully, you aren't hurt in any other places badly, only that eye. You're lucky to have only that injury."

I processed that when my brain told me about my mom and the boy.

"My mom! Is she okay!?" I coughed. Deadly silenced followed that. Oh, God, no, don't tell me..

"She's alive." I let out a sigh of relief. "But.." I tensed again.

"She's lost a lot of blood and her organs aren't looking too well. Most of the blood on your shirt is hers."

Please, God, let her live. I'll take her place, just don't let her die. I'll do anything. She's my mom. Don't let her die...don't...

I couldn't think anymore, but I felt a cold tear running down my cheek.

"Akashi!" Shinatarou's voice broke in. My eyes flashed open.

"yes?"

"Its Kuroko... he says he hurts a lot, and the morphine isn't helping!" he shouted.

I leapt out of my chair. "What?!"

Wahh! Going to cut it for a while.. Cliff-hanger? :P

How do you feel about it? Let me know please..

Please review! It will be my inspiration to continue !

Thanks ^_^

-Aijou Itazuki


End file.
